


Dance of Destiny

by QuinntheEskimo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinntheEskimo/pseuds/QuinntheEskimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentence challenge devoted to Axel and Roxas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of Destiny

1\. Once

"We can only do this once," Roxas whispered, pulling his face away from Axel's before he lost himself in the kiss; Axel whispered back as he kissed him again, "Why do a good thing only once?"

2\. Sorry

Watching the retreating back of his lover, Axel cannot seem to force that one, all important word to come from his lips; "I'm sorry," he whispers, long after Roxas is out of earshot, knowing it's too late anyways.

3\. Numbers

As Number VIII and Number XIII, they were partners and nothing more; but when they were just Axel and Roxas, they became more.

4\. Maybe

"Kiss me, Axel," Roxas whispered; Axel smirked and replied "Maybe," Roxas reached up, smacked Axel in the back of the head, called him an ass, and then pulled his face down and kissed him.

5\. Please

Roxas, unable to stand the feel of Axel's breath ghosting over his sensitive skin, just hovering, his mouth never actually touching his body, finally groaned out the words Axel had been waiting for, taunting him over; "Oh God, Axel, please!"

6\. Abuse

Before he knew it, Axel found himself pinned to the ground beneath Roxas; "I think you're abusing your power over me," he whispered, as the blondes lips hovered above his own.

7\. Beep

Roxas was ready to kill Axel; all day, he had been ending every sentence with the word 'beep'; but when Roxas finally demanded an explanation, and Axel informed him that 'beep' was how machines said 'I love you,' Roxas found he had suddenly lost all his irritation.

8\. Oven

and so it came to pass that Roxas learned the hard way why a pyro shouldnt be allowed to play with the oven; his singed evebrows and destroyed pans were a testament to that fact.

9\. Rice

Roxas couldn't help but laugh at Axel's growing frustration as he kept trying to pick up his rice with chopsticks, only being able to grasp one grain at a time.

10\. Russia

"So Axel," Roxas said in a dangerously pleasant voice, "are you ever going to explain to me why you are not allowed into Russia anymore?"

11\. Silence

Roxas never really liked silence, which was good, because even in the odd occurrence that Axel actually shut up, his presence was loud enough that words weren't really necessary.

12\. Tired

After watching Roxas yawn for the tenth time, Axel looked at him and asked if he was tired; the blonde looked up, smiled, and said, "I'm not too tired to kiss you," as he pulled Axel towards him.

13\. Pumpkins

Axel didn't understand the concept of jack-o-lanterns, no matter how many times Roxas tried to explain it; it sounded much more gratifying to just set the stupid pumpkins on fire, and it would be a lot less time consuming, too.

14\. Leaves

Roxas glared and yelled at Axel as he jumped into the pile of leaves he had just finished raking, all the while knowing that he would rake up the pile as many times as Axel wanted to jump in it, just to see him smile.

15\. Turkey

Axel brought his turkey sandwich to his mouth, he noticed Roxas eyeballing it with definite interest; sighing, he held out his sandwich, and Roxas took a big bite, grinning happily; Axel couldn't help but grin too, seeing the goofy smile on his face.

16\. Crowds

Axel realized that he had never known what it felt like to be alone in a crowd before Roxas; but now that he was gone, all he could feel was loneliness.

17\. Frost

Roxas sat at the window, melting designs into the frost on the glass, trying to not think about Axel; then he actually looked at the flames he had drawn, and realized he was completely unsuccessful.

18\. Snow

Axel had always hated snow; but seeing the joy on Roxas' face as he caught a snowflake on his tongue, he decided he could learn to like the fluffy white nonsense.

19\. Paper

After fighting with Axel, Roxas wrote out all his anger, all his frustration, all his stress; he looked down at the twenty six pages of infuriated rambling, and set the paper on fire; he decided it was fitting, since the pages were all about his pyromaniac lover.

20\. Smoke

Seeing the charred remains of what was once a kitchen table, Roxas couldn't help but mutter, "Where there's smoke, there's fire, and where there's fire, there's usually Axel."

21\. Kidding

"Roxas... I kinda burnt down the clock tower..." Roxas looked incredulously at his partner, who immediately piped up with "Just kidding!" even though he really had set the clock tower on fire.

22\. Ghosts

They were both haunted by their unremembered pasts, but when they were together, Roxas and Axel both forgot the ghosts for a while.

23\. Chapped lips

"Your lips are chapped," Axel whispered after kissing Roxas for the first time; "insensitive bastard," Roxas grumbled, but after that, he always made sure he carried Chapstick with him.

24\. Ribbon

"You're like a ribbon in the wind, Roxas," Axel said; "I can try to tie you down, but you just come untied and float away, leaving me to try to chase you down, or let you disappear, hoping you'll come back."

25\. Coal

Axel looked at the pile of coal, and then back at Roxas eagerly; "Oh, go for it," Roxas sighed, and Axel immediately set the flammable substance on fire, smiling gleefully.

26\. Eggnog

Roxas had sniffed the off-white liquid in the cup and tentatively taken a sip, before deciding it was okay and drinking it down; he would be mad later that Axel had spiked the hell out of it, but for now he was enjoying the uninhibited feelings of lust that had caused him to drag Axel into the guest bedroom.

27\. Intent

As Axel stared at Roxas with hungry eyes, Roxas figured his red-haired counterpart's intentions toward him were quite clear.

28\. Apples

Roxas looked at the vibrant red of the apple in his hand, and then up at Axel; "I like your red better," he mumbled, as he dropped the apple and twined his hands into Axel's hair.

29\. Key

Axel found a small silver key lying on the ground, and he picked it up and showed it to Roxas, asking with a smirk, "Do you think you can fight with this one, too?"

30\. Friendship

Theirs was an unlikely friendship, but Axel was at the point where he didn't want to have to imagine life without Roxas.

31\. Pancakes

Following his nose, Axel finds his way to the kitchen, sees Roxas cooking pancakes, and smiles broadly; of course, he thinks, Roxas always knows what I want most.

32\. Partner

Roxas never meant to care about Axel; he never wanted their relationship to be anything more than partners; but now that they were more, he couldn't bear the thought of not having him by his side.

33\. Win

Roxas couldn't even remember what had started the wrestling match, all he knew was that he was intent on winning; he finally pinned Axel down to the ground, hovered over him, and whispered "I win;" suddenly, Axel rolled them over, and Roxas found himself underneath him; he glared up, and said "I still win, asshole."

34\. Laughter

For such a skinny guy, Axel had the loudest, most raucous laughter of anyone Roxas had ever met.

35\. Height

Roxas finds himself looking up at Axel, once again lamenting the fact that his lover was so much taller than him; it made it harder to kiss him spontaneously when he had to stand on his toes and still pull Axel's face down so that their lips actually met.

36\. Have

As Nobodies, they had next to nothing for possessions, for personal attachments, for any sort of objects; all they truly had was each other, and neither one of them really minded.

37\. Grief

Watching Roxas walk away from the Organization, away from him, he begins to realize that you don't necessarily need a heart to feel grief.

38\. Collection

Roxas just didn't get why Axel felt the need to collect every sort of matchbook he came across; but then, Axel didn't get why Roxas kept the Popsicle stick from every sea-salt ice cream he ate; they both quit trying to understand it after a while.

39\. Entire

Roxas looked dumbfounded at Axel, sitting with a large pile of spent matched before him; Axel just looked up at him and shrugged; shaking his head, Roxas marveled, "You went through that entire box just sitting here?"

40\. Perfect  
their relationship was never stable or easy- they fought like wild things, and then made up, and then fought again, they never agreed on anything, and never gave in on an argument; their relationship was a mess, and as far from perfect as one could be, and yet, it was perfect for them.

41\. Demonstration

"If you won't believe me when I say I love you, Roxas," Axel growled at him, kissing a line down his chest, "I suppose I'll have to give you as demonstration,"

42\. Fear

Even knowing that Roxas is a skilled fighter and can handle himself, Axel still feels a trill of fear every time he see's on of his lover's opponents come close to taking him out.

43\. Language

Roxas and Axel had discovered that they had a language all their own, which required no real words; with the touch of a hand, or a look, or a kiss, they could say anything that needed to be said.

44\. Vodka

Axel looked at the bottle of vodka, and then at Roxas, wondering just how angry the blonde would get if he made it into a Molotov cocktail.

45\. Shipping

"Axel..." Roxas growled, "Why the hell am I paying shipping costs for a crate of C-4, and what on earth are you planning to do with that much explosives?"

46\. Rabbit

Roxas took one look at Axel, with the little white rabbit in his hands, and before the redhead even opened his mouth, said "No, Axel, we can't keep him."

47\. Isolation

They spent so much of their time isolated in Castle Oblivion, but Axel didn't mind at all; it meant more time with Roxas, just the two of them.

48\. Cycle

There really is a cycle here, Roxas thought; Axel would annoy Roxas; Roxas would get frustrated and yell at Axel; Axel would kiss him, and Roxas would forget why he was so mad in the first place; and then everything would be fine, until Axel opened his mouth again...

49\. Orbit

Axel knew that his life had started to revolve around Roxas; he knew how dangerous it was to let himself care that much; but he couldn't bring himself to try and emotionally extricate himself from the blonde; he was too far gone, and he knew it.

50\. Unsaid

Roxas left Axel behind and simply walked away, knowing he was leaving too many things unsaid, but unable to turn around and lay himself bare by saying them.


End file.
